Ivoreth
by Colera
Summary: Sie war schön, mit ihrem gondorianischen schwarzen Haar und ihren rohirrimschen eisblauen Augen, aber auch von einer kühlen Entferntheit. - Elessars Sohn verliebt sich im schönen Ithilien in die Tochter des Truchsessen.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Diesmal begebe ich mich noch in eher (aus meiner Sicht) unerforschte Gefilde und mache meinen Liebling Faramir zu einem unwichtigen Nebencharakter; vielmehr wichtig ist seine Tochter, Ivoreth (gegen Mary-Sue-itis geprüft) und noch mehr Eldarion, Elessars Sohn. Die zwei gäben doch ein süßes Paar ab, fand ich, aber es wäre ja langweilig, wenn sie sich ihm einfach an den Hals werfen würde..._

_Ähnlichkeiten zwischen Charakteren (zB Elboron und Boromir) und Handlungsverläufen sind tatsächlich Absicht ;)_

* * *

**~ Ivoreth ~**

Es war ein wunderschöner Tag im Spätsommer Ithiliens, als Eldarion aus dem Wald herausritt und in nicht weiter Entfernung das Haus des Truchsessen mit seinen weitläufigen Gärten vor sich sah. Er freute sich auf das Wiedersehen, denn die Königsfamilie und die des Statthalters waren einander eng verbunden, und er mochte besonders gern die Söhne Faramirs.

Da war Elboron, der Erstgeborene, der weit älter war als er; er war groß, stark und stolz und er liebte die Reiterei wie ein Sohn Rohans, weswegen ihn besonders sein Onkel sehr schätzte.

Darauf war Feredir gefolgt, der sich von seinem älteren Bruder gänzlich unterschied. Denn wo bei Elboron die Erbschaft der Mutter sich durchgesetzt hatte, war Feredir seinem Vater sehr ähnlich. Er interessierte sich kaum für Pferde und Schwerter und Ruhm, obgleich er die ersten beiden Dinge dennoch beherrschte, sondern lernte lieber die Sprachen der Elben und beschäftigte sich mit der Geschichte Mittelerdes.

Aber da war auch die jüngste Tochter, Ivoreth, die sehr viel jünger war als ihre Brüder und im Alter Eldarion sehr viel näher, fast gleich; Elboron war schon beinahe erwachsen gewesen, als sie geboren worden war.

Sie war schön, mit ihrem gondorianischen schwarzen Haar und ihren rohirrimschen eisblauen Augen, aber sie war von einer kühlen Entferntheit, so dass Eldarion sich nie so recht mit ihr angefreundet hatte, denn sie war still und suchte keine Gesellschaft; stattdessen zog sie es vor, die Gärten ihrer Mutter zu pflegen, denn die Kräuter, Sträucher und Blumen waren ihr Ein und Alles und sie brauchte keine andere Gesellschaft.

Eldarions Herz schlug höher, da ihm so die Sonne auf sein Haupt schien und die Düfte Ithiliens ihn freudig begrüßten: Denn er liebte Ithilien wie kein anderes der Länder Gondors; dessen war er sich umso sicherer, nachdem er den längsten Teil des Sommers damit verbracht hatte, alle Teile des Königreiches zu durchreiten und für sich zu erfahren. Denn es war das Erbteil seiner Mutter, dass ihn die Schönheit der Natur so lieben ließ, sein elbisches Auge, das jeden Halm und jedes Blatt und jede Blüte liebte. Auch in Minas Tirith gab es Bäume und Gärten, aber sie waren nichts im Vergleich zur freien Natur Ithiliens, in dem der Oleander und der Rosmarin wuchsen, wie es ihnen gefiel, und ihre wahre Freude daran zu haben schienen.

Aber es war sein menschlicher Teil, den die Menschen und die fröhliche Gesellschaft erfreute; er hatte einige Tage bei den Elben verbracht, aber nun freute er sich auf die Menschen, die er beinahe so liebte wie seine eigene Familie: Faramir, Éowyn, Elboron, Feredir und Ivoreth.

Er murmelte seinem Pferd etwas zu und es beschleunigte seine Schritte; denn die Sonne stand bereits tief und er beabsichtigte nicht, seine Gastgeber aus ihrem wohlverdienten Schlaf zu wecken.

~*~

Die Zeit in dem Haus des Truchsessen war mindestens so wunderbar, wie er es sich erhofft hatte. Faramir hatte ihn mit Freuden aufgenommen und Eldarion wusste, dass er so lange willkommen sein würde, wie er bleiben wollte. Der Sommer schickte noch einmal sein ganzes Aufgebot an Wärme und Pracht, um dann in einem milden, aber an Farben prächtigen Herbst das Feld zu überlassen.

Auch Faramirs Söhne und seine Tochter waren dort und Eldarion bekam seine Gelegenheit, zu verkünden, wie groß und stark doch Elborons Sohn geworden sei.

Er mochte die Gesellschaft jedes einzelnen der Geschwister; Feredir für seine klugen Gedanken, die er gern mit dem Königssohn teilte; Elboron für seine frohmütigen Gespräche; Ivoreth für ihr Schweigen. Denn es war zu Zeiten sehr erquickend in den Gärten vor dem Haus zu sitzen und sie zu beobachten wie sie sich liebevoll um die Pflanzen kümmerte. Und sie tat es gut, sie pflegte sie gewissenhaft, ohne ihnen zu sehr den Freiraum zum wachsen zu nehmen. Wenn sie könnte, hatte er sich einmal gedacht, würde sie die Blumen aufwecken und ihnen das Sprechen beibringen.

Es war an einem klaren, kühlen Morgen, nicht lange nach seiner Ankunft, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen ihn aus dem Schlaf kitzelten und er sich verwundert den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb; den ihm war von einem Lachen geträumt, das schön und klar war wie ein Gebirgsbach am frühen Morgen. Und er stand auf und blickte hinaus, und da hörte er es wieder, denn es war kein Traum: denn im Garten, in dem die aufgehende Sonne die Tautropfen glitzern ließ, tanzte und sprang ausgelassen ein Mädchen, eine junge Frau, mit einem Lachen, schön und klar wie ein Gebirgsbach am frühen Morgen.

Es war Ivoreth, die in der Frische des neuen Tages ihre kühle Maske abgeworfen hatte und sich freute, denn die Natur war wunderschön.

Es geschah an diesem Morgen, dass Eldarion sich verliebte.

~*~

* * *

_A/N: Gut? Schlecht? Furchtbar? Verehrungswürdig? Wenn sich jemand für die FF interessiert (= einen Kommentar abgibt), folgt ein weiteres Kapitel (und später drei weitere)._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Okay, das tut mir jetzt wirklich sehr Leid, dass ich nicht geupdated habe, aber ich hab von euren Reviews gar nichts mitbekommen (mein Mailprogramm hat die Alerts als Spam missverstanden) und dachte, niemand interessiert sich für die FF. Aber danke und nochmal Entschuldigung :)_

* * *

Anfangs bemerkte Ivoreth Eldarions zurückhaltendes Werben nicht. Denn er war ein besser erzogener und umsichtigerer Mann als alle anderen, die je um sie geworben hatten, und er wusste, dass schon viele Frauen durch Zudringlichkeit verloren worden waren.

Er suchte nun häufiger ihre Gesellschaft, und da er ihre Begeisterung für die Natur teilte, fanden sie auch ein Thema zur Unterhaltung. Doch meist saß er einfach in einem der Gärten und beobachtete sie, wie sie die Pflanzen auf den Winter vorbereitete. Er bewunderte offen ihre Fürsorge, und sie nahm das Lob gemessen entgegen. Sie war kein Mädchen, dem leicht zu schmeicheln war, aber ihr aufrechter Stand und die kühle Reserviertheit reizten ihn.

Eines Tages im frühen Herbst schlug Elboron einen Ausritt vor; auch Ivoreth war eingeladen, doch sie lehnte höflich ab mit der Begründung, keinen Gefallen an solch einem Zeitvertreib zu finden.

So fand Eldarion sich mit ihren Brüdern auf einem Ritt durch die Flora Ithiliens, die sich in prächtigen Farben feierte, aber er konnte es nicht so recht genießen; er war betrübt, denn er war ratlos, wie er zu der schönen Dame durchdringen konnte. So spielte ihm das Schicksal zu, zum Guten oder Schlechten, dass sie an einem knorrigen Strauch vorbeikamen, der aber herrlich blühte, mit weißen Blüten so filigran und zart wie Eisblumen an der Fensterscheibe an einem kalten Wintermorgen. Die Elben nannten es Mírelosse und es war sehr selten.

Auch Feredir ließ sein Pferd anhalten und folgte Eldarions Blick. „Es ist eine Schande, dass er nicht in unseren Gärten blüht – denn er braucht Jahrzehnte, bis er alt genug ist. Ich glaube, das ist am schlimmsten für Ivoreth, denn sie liebt es über alles, wenn der Mírelosse in voller Blüte steht..."

„Er erinnert in seiner Schönheit auch sehr an sie...", murmelte Eldarion und weidete seine Augen an dessen Anblick. Als er wieder zu Feredir hinübersah, bemerkte er, dass dieser ihn sehr nachdenklich betrachtete. Doch er sagte nichts, da in diesem Moment Elboron auf seinem Hengst heransprengte und ihn zu einem Wettkampf aufforderte; und Feredir ließ sich sich für dieses mal von der Begeisterung seines Bruders mitreißen und jagte nach ihm über die weite Wiese. Eldarion jedoch blieb zurück: er beugte sich vom Pferd hinab und brach einen Zweig des Strauches ab, dann folgte er den anderen beiden Männern in einer gemäßigteren Geschwindigkeit nach.

Es war nun an diesem Tag, dass Ivoreth Eldarions Absichten erkannte. Die Blumen waren wunderschön – und da war es, dass sie ihm zum ersten Mal, seit er in Ithilien angekommen war, wirklich in die Augen blickte. Und was sie sah, war der Funken Hoffnung, den sie schon oft gesehen hatte und den sie noch immer zum Auslöschen gebracht hatte. Andere Männer hatten schon um sie geworben, wegen ihrer Schönheit oder ihres Standes, aber sie alle hatten feststellen müssen, dass es zwecklos war. Denn sie wollte keinen Mann, wollte keine Liebe und keine Ehe. Sie kannte nämlich nur die Liebe zu ihren Blumen und Kräutern und war damit zufrieden; ein Ehemann würde sie womöglich nur aus ihren Gärten fortzerren und ihr keine Zeit geben für ihre Leidenschaft, die Natur.

Mit Eldarion war es nun etwas anderes, denn sie kannte ihn schon so lange; einerseits tat es ihr ein wenig leid, dass er auch er enttäuscht werden würde; andererseits aber war sie zornig, dass er auch nicht besser war als die anderen, die sich töricht Hoffnungen gemacht hatten.

Von nun an ging sie auf sein Werben, das sie endlich als solches erkannte, nicht mehr ein, denn das hatte bei allen bisherigen Verehrern auch gut funktioniert. Weiterhin kam er zu ihr in die Gärten, aber nun setzte sie sich nicht mehr zu ihm und sprach mit ihm; seine schönen Komplimente nahm sie kühl entgegen und wenn er sie ansprach, antwortete sie höflich, aber abweisend. Er jedoch ließ sich nicht abbringen, und insgeheim musste sie ihm zugestehen, dass er beständiger war als jeder andere Mann, den sie bisher getroffen hatte.

Das Jahr wurde älter, und es wehten schon kalte Winde über Ithilien, als sie sich eines Tages von einem der Kräuterbeete aufrichtete, sich umdrehte und sich dem gondorianischen Prinzen gegenüber fand.

„Ivoreth." Er lächelte. „Was für ein schöner Tag heute doch noch ist! Möchtest du nicht mit mir ein wenig ausreiten, um das schöne Jahr zu verabschieden?"

Doch Ivoreth durchfuhr Zorn, Zorn über seine Aufdringlichkeit und über seinen Dickköpfigkeit – meinte er denn, nur weil er der Sohn des Königs war, er könne jede Frau haben?

„Nein, mein Herr, wie ich schon einmal sagte, ich finde keinen Gefallen an solcherlei Dingen", erwiderte sie kalt.

Eldarion wirkte traurig und enttäuscht, aber das kümmerte sie nicht.

„Wieso begegnest du mir so kühl und gleichgültig? Was habe ich dir getan?", fragte er kummervoll.

Welch eine Ignoranz! Es war wirklich unglaublich, wie dieser verwöhnte Knabe glaubte, alles durch Aufschlag seiner hübschen Elbenaugen zu bekommen! „Prinz Eldarion, Ihr habt Interesse an mir, doch ich nicht an Euch – so weise ich Euch ab."

Solch eine Eiseskälte floss in diesen höflichen Worten, dass es Eldarion tief ins Herz stach. Er blickte in ihre kühlen Augen, die doch so schön war, und liebte sie noch mehr für diese Abweisung. Im Respekt vor dieser schönen und stolzen und doch so eigenwilligen Dame wich er zurück und fragte etwas zurückhaltender: „Ich hatte nie beabsichtigt, dich zu belästigen... Aber bist du sicher, dass du das so siehst?"

„Ganz gewiss!" Und als er nichts weiter darauf tat, als leise zu seufzen, drehte sie sich um, in dem Wissen, dass sie sich unhöflich verhielt, und riss gewaltsam einen junge Athelaspflanze aus der Erde.

„Ich liebe dich, Ivoreth", hörte sie seine Stimme halberstickt hinter ihr.

Sie drehte sich überrascht um; sie fühlte sich eigenartig betroffen auf eine Weise, die ihr unbekannt war. Einige Augenblicke ließ sie ihn sich entfernen, und blickte ihm etwas verdutzt hinterher, bis wieder der alte Zorn in ihr aufloderte – sicherlich war das nur eine Taktik gewesen, und er erwartete, dass sie unter diesen gelogenen Worten schmelzen werde wie ein gewöhnliches Dorfmädchen.

„Eldarion!"

Er blieb augenblicklich stehen und drehte sich um: ein Funke der Hoffnung leuchtete in seinen grauen Augen auf. Doch sie versetzte ihm den Todesstoß:

„Ihr seid schon sehr lange hier, werdet Ihr nicht in Minas Tirith gebraucht? Euer Vater vermisst Euch sicher. Mein Vater hingegen..." Sie wusste, dass es eine Lüge war, dass er nicht immer willkommen sei im Hause des Truchsessen, aber sie ließ die Andeutung dennoch zwischen ihnen in der Luft hängen. „Wie es auch sein mag. Ich finde, Ihr habt seine Gastfreundschaft schon überlang in Anspruch genommen."

Der Hoffnungsfunke war in Eldarions Augen erloschen. Er antwortete nicht und ging mit gesenktem Kopf davon. Ivoreth blickte ihm mit einem eigenartigen Gefühl hinterher, aber sie wusste nicht, dass sie ihm mit diesen Worten das Herz gebrochen hatte.

* * *

_A/N: Was haltet ihr von diesen Entwicklungen?_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Ja, es geht gleich weiter :)_

* * *

Faramir war sehr bestürzt, als er vom Königssohn erfuhr, dass dieser noch am nächsten Tag abreisen wolle. Er versicherte ihm, dass er gerne willkommen sei, in seinem Hause zu überwintern. Doch Eldarion lehnte dankend ab und erklärte, er werde in der Stadt gebraucht und dass er schon viel zu lange fort gewesen sei. Natürlich wusste er, dass Ivoreths Worte nicht wahr waren, doch darum taten sie ihm nicht weniger weh, denn sie ließen ihn wissen, dass sie ihn hasste und ihn nicht mehr im Hause ihres Vaters wissen wollte.

So ritt Eldarion fort aus dem schönen Ithilien, das ihn mit kalten Winden fortjagte, und in seinem Herzen war Nacht.

Doch Ivoreth trat am nächsten Morgen aus dem Hause ihres Vaters und etwas fehlte. Sie wusste zunächst nicht, was es war; doch dann begriff sie, dass sie den Prinzen vermisste.

König Elessar war erstaunt, als er seinen Sohn so spät im Herbst durchs Tor der Stadt reiten sah; denn dieser hatte in seiner Eile, Ithilien zu verlassen, keine Nachricht vorausgeschickt; außerdem hatte sein Vater geglaubt, er würde dort überwintern, wenn er nicht bis Oktober zurück kam. Denn Eldarion liebte das Land Ithilien, und dort war selbst der Winter schöner als in der Stadt.

Es war eine freudige Überraschung, doch sie wurde ihm bald getrübt, denn sein Sohn sah müde und elend aus, nicht so, wie ein langer Aufenthalt in Ithilien ihn sonst stimmte.

Zunächst sprach er ihn nicht darauf an, wusste er doch, welche Wunder eine gute Mahlzeit und eine Nacht Schlaf nach einem langen Ritt wirken konnten. So war es erst am Abend des nächsten Tages, als er sich zu seinem Sohn in einen der Gärten in den oberen Ringen der Stadt setzte und sah, dass dieser wohl weniger müde, doch umso bedrückter aussah.

„Du hast mir gestern viel von deiner Reise durch Gondor erzählt, Eldarion", begann er. „Doch von deinem Aufenthalt in Ithilien nur wenig, dabei warst du lange dort. Du hast gesagt, es wäre sehr schön gewesen, aber du wirkst keinesfalls glücklich..."

„Glücklich!" Eldarion seufzte. „Nein, du hast Recht, ich bin ein wahrhaft unglücklicher Mann! Aber Ithilien war so schön wie eh und je, jedoch konnte ich nicht dort bleiben..." Gedankenverloren blickte er über die Mauer des Ringes hinweg nach Süden.

„Wieso konntest du nicht dort bleiben?"

„Sie jagte mich fort..."

Das erstaunte Elessar nun; das klang, als ob er dort nicht willkommen gewesen wäre, was so gar nicht die Art der Truchsessfamilie war.

„Wer jagte dich fort?"

Nun sah Eldarion seinen Vater endlich an; doch senkte er rasch den Blick und errötete. „Ivoreth."

Trotz der misslichen Lage seines Sohnes musste Elessar lachen, nur leise, nur kurz, denn ihm war endlich klar geworden, was das Problem war.

„Du hast dich verliebt?"

Der Prinz errötete noch weiter, wagte aber nicht, zu antworten, doch das war dem König Antwort genug. Er lächelte, denn es erfüllte ihn mit dieser Art Stolz, die nur ein Vater empfinden konnte, wenn er sah, dass sein Sohn sich zum ersten Mal verliebt hatte.

„Aber sie liebt dich nicht?", fragte er schließlich weiter, da Eldarion sich nicht dazu durchzuringen zu können schien, mehr darüber zu sagen. Er nickte nur.

„Erzähl mir, wie sich alles zugetragen hat."

Und so erzählte Eldarion von seiner Zeit in Ithilien, schilderte ihm, wie er sie eines Morgens dort gesehen hatte und sich verliebt hatte, beschrieb, wie er sie für sich zu gewinnen versucht hatte und erzählte, wie sie ihm nach seiner Konfrontation zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass sie ihn aus dem Haus ihres Vaters fort wünschte.

Vielleicht war es eine späte Rache Éowyns, dachte sich Elessar später, doch mit einem Schmunzeln, denn natürlich war es Unsinn: Éowyn war sich schon lange bewusst, dass sie ihn nicht wirklich geliebt hatte und hatte daher auch keinen Grund, Rache zu üben.

Wohl erwartete, hoffte Elessar, dass es sich ebenfalls nur um eine Schwärmerei handelte, und auch sein Sohn bald mit einem Lachen auf diese ganze Sache würde zurückblicken können; doch hätte er es besser wissen müssen, war dieser junge Mann doch schließlich sein Sohn. Denn als Aragorn sich verliebt hatte, hatte Elrond, der Vater Arwens, ebenfalls gehofft, dass es nur die Schwärmerei eines Halbwüchsigen war, doch hatte er nicht an die Leidenschaftlichkeit der Jugend und an die Beständigkeit seines Geschlechts gedacht.

Doch im Gegensatz zu Elrond hätte Faramir sicherlich durchaus nichts dagegen einzuwenden gehabt, hätte seine Tochter wohl sehr gern an den Prinzen gegeben; doch niemals gegen ihren Willen.

So verhielt es sich mit Eldarion wie es einst mit seinem Vater gewesen war. Anstatt den ganze Vorfall zu vergessen, wurde er immer unglücklicher, wie der Winter schließlich ins Land einzog, und bald machte sich sein Vater Sorgen, weil er nur mehr freudlos an den täglichen Geschäften teilnahm und zu weilen nur sehnsüchtig gen Süden blickte. Auch die Stimmung im Volk der Stadt war gedrückt, nicht nur weil der Winter länger und kälter war als gewöhnlich; auch liebten sie den Thronfolger, mehr noch als den König selbst, und unbewusst verbreitete sich daher sein Kummer von Ring zu Ring hinab in die ganzen Stadt.

So kam der Winter und verweilte im Land, doch als er ging, blieb der Kummer des Prinzen bestehen. Und er fand auch nicht, wie sonst, seine Freude daran, als die Frühlingsblumen aus der schwarzen Erde schossen, um das Ende des Winters zu besiegeln.

Doch auch südlich von Gondor war der kalte Winter zu spüren gewesen, und so kam es, dass einige Südländer, die seit dem Ringkrieg das Reich von Gondor in Frieden gelassen hatten, plündernd ins Land eingedrungen waren. Es dauerte nicht lange, zu entscheiden, dass eine Gruppe von Soldaten nach Südithilien geschickt werden musste, um die Räuber zu vertreiben oder zu töten.

Doch zu des Königs Erstaunen erwachte wieder Leben in Eldarion, und er meldete sich entschlossen freiwillig, diese Mission nach Südithilien anzuführen. Elessar willigte ein, denn Eldarion hatte volles Recht dazu, und eigentlich war es nicht unklug, den Thronfolger einmal seine Fähigkeiten im Kampf erproben zu lassen... doch Elessar machte sich Sorgen, denn Eldarion rüstete sich mit einer wilden Entschlossenheit, während doch Verzweiflung in seinen Augen stand; das hatte Aragorn schon einmal gesehen, vor vielen Jahren, als er selbst noch in den Krieg gezogen war, mit Éowyn. Auch sie hatte diesen Gesichtsausdruck getragen, den Gesichtsausdruck derjenigen, die ausritten, um zu sterben...

Das gefiel Elessar ganz und gar nicht, und er versuchte seinen Sohn von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen, doch dieser ließ sich nicht bereden, er wirkte nach seiner Lethargie der letzten Monate noch viel entschlossener, was seinen Vater zunehmend beunruhigte; dennoch zog Eldarion mit einer Schar guter Männer aus dem Tor hinaus gen Süden. Dem König blieb nur zu hoffen, dass es sich bei den Feinden nur um eine ungeordnete Räuberbande handelte, die leicht zu schlagen war... doch ebenso wusste er, dass die Südländer nicht zu unterschätzen waren, auch wenn sie Gondor unterlegen waren, denn schon vor langer Zeit hatte er beinahe seinen Truchsess durch sie verloren.

Faramir war sehr erleichtert, als er das Aufgebot des Königs heranziehen sah; die Lage im Süden Ithiliens hatte ihm Sorgen bereitet, doch er selbst hatte nicht genug geeignete Männer dort, um etwas zu ausrichten, daher hatte er den König um Hilfe gebeten. Da es bereits Abend war, schlugen sie auf einem anliegenden Feld ihr Lager auf und Faramir ließ sie reichlich bewirten.

So kam es, dass Eldarion zu seiner Rechten an der Tafel saß und er ihn nun endlich einmal gründlich betrachten konnte: der junge Halbelb hatte etwas Erschreckendes an sich, das Faramir noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte. Es war eine Blässe im Gesicht und eine verzweifelte Entschlossenheit in den Augen, und das war es, was Faramir tief erschrak: denn so hatte er selbst einmal ausgesehen; es war der Gesichtsausdruck eines Menschen, der den Tod suchte, weil er glaubte, für seine Liebe sterben zu müssen. Faramir wusste nicht, wer es war, der ihn in den Tod trieb – sein Vater gewiss nicht, denn er war ein gutherziger Mann – doch wusste er, dass es kein Aufhalten gab; und wenn es ihn sehr betrübte, er sprach den Prinzen nicht darauf an und hoffte nur im Stillen, dass der junge Mann nicht fand, was er suchte.

Faramir wäre gern mitgeritten am nächsten Morgen, um ein Auge auf Eldarion zu haben; doch war er nicht mehr so jung und kampfkräftig, wie er einmal gewesen war, und er wollte dem Trupp junger Soldaten nicht zur Last fallen. So betraute er Feredir, den jüngeren seiner beiden Söhne, der jedoch der verständigere war, damit, auf den Prinzen acht zu geben, denn er hatte sich, wie natürlich auch sein älterer Bruder Elboron, freiwillig gemeldet, die Gruppe zu begleiten.

Noch während der Truchsess seinen Sohn ermahnte, stand seine Tochter jedoch halb verborgen in den Schatten des frühen Morgens und beobachtete die Männer, die sich zum Aufbruch bereit machten. Sie hatte am gestrigen Tage nicht mit Eldarion gesprochen, denn er hatte sie gemieden; sie jedoch hätte sich gern für ihr Verhalten bei ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen entschuldigt, denn es war äußerst unpassend gewesen und sie schämte sich dafür.

Heimlich hoffte sie nun, ihn doch noch anzutreffen, wenn er sich von ihrem Vater verabschieden würde. Und sie hatte Glück, denn tatsächlich trat er nur wenig später dort hinaus, wo sie stand; er erblickte sie und blieb stehen. Jetzt erst sah sie, wie krank und unglücklich er aussah, und das erschreckte sie, sodass sie nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte.

Er jedoch trat vor, nahm ihre Hand und küsste sanft. Dann sah er sie für einige Augenblicke an, wortlos, wobei er noch trauriger aussah als zuvor, und auf einmal begriff sie, dass sie die Ursache für sein Unglück war; und es tat ihr schrecklich Leid, als er sich seufzend abwendete und ohne ein Wort gesprochen zu haben fortging.

Schließlich rief sie seinen Namen, doch ihre Stimme war halberstickt, und er war schon zu weit weg, um sie zu hören.

Es tat ihr doch Leid, so furchtbar Leid!

* * *

_A/N: So, wird Eldarion nun im Kampfe einen frühen Heldentod finden und Ivoreth im Gram eine alte Jungfer werden? Wir werden sehen..._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Here you go!_

* * *

Die Soldaten schienen vollzählig zu sein, als Faramir sie zurückkehren sah. Dennoch, als sie näher kamen, schien etwas nicht in Ordnung zu sein, denn ihre Gesichter waren angespannt. Hatten sie die Südländer nicht verjagen können? Aber wieso kehrten sie dann zurück, verlustlos? Schließlich jedoch löste sich ein Reiter aus dem Verband und ritt vorraus, und bald erkannte er seinen jüngeren Sohn Feredir. Faramir trat hinaus, um ihn zu begrüßen und eine mögliche Nachricht entgegenzunehmen. Er war jedoch beunruhigt, als er sah, wie blass der junge Mann war, als dieser bei ihm anhielt.

Auch Ivoreth hatte die Männer kommen sehen; sie wusste nicht, wie viele genau losgeritten waren, weshalb sie nicht sagen konnte, ob Eldarion alle wieder zurückgebracht hatte; doch sie konnte sagen, dass die Soldaten besorgt waren, das sprach aus ihrer Haltung. Auch sie sah ihren Bruder vorrausreiten und sich bei ihrem Vater, der herrausgekommen war, melden. Faramir schien die Nachricht zu erschrecken, denn er wurde blass und lief rasch zurück; Feredir folgte ihm einige Augenblicke später nach.

Für einige Minuten geschah nichts, dann kamen die beiden Männer zurück, von Ivoreths Mutter begleitet; zugleich mit ihnen erreichten die Reiter das Tor. Einige schienen verletzt zu sein, aber nicht schwer, sie hielten sich noch aufrecht auf ihren Pferden; nur Eldarion war blass wie ein Toter und schien sich nur noch mit Mühe gerade halten zu können. Ivoreth stockte der Atem, denn er wäre bei dem Versuch, vom Pferd zu steigen wohl sechs Fuß tief zu Boden gefallen, hätten ihn nicht Feredir und der rasch herbeigesprungene Elboron aufgefangen. Eldarion schien das Bewusstsein verloren haben, sonst hätte er sich wohl nicht regungslos von den Brüdern forttragen lassen.

Sie lief ihnen entgegen; aus der Nähe betrachtet sah der junge Prinz aus wie ein Toter... war er tot? Er war weiß wie die Blüten des Mírelosse und sie konnte ihn nicht atmen sehen.

Sie schlug die Hand vor den Mund, als ihr ein erschrockener Schrei entwich, von dem sie sich nicht erinnern konnte, ihn losgelassen zu haben. Bestürzt lief sie davon, doch ihre Brüder trugen weiter ihre Last in das Gebäude hinein, die Herzen gleichsam eng vor Angst.

Tatsächlich war Eldarion nicht tot. Doch er war nahe daran. Im Kampf hatte ihm der Anführer der Bande eine Klinge in die Seite gestoßen; und nun hatte sich die Wunde aufs schwerste entzündet, sodass er auf dem Weg zurück ein schlimmes Fieber entwickelt hatte.

Aber er war jung und stark, und so hätten ihn Éowyns Kräuter wieder aus dem Delirium holen müssen... doch sie halfen nicht. Sie bat andere kräuterkundige Frauen um Rat, doch auch sie wussten nicht weiter.

So stand es von Stunde zu Stunde schlechter um den jungen Prinzen; niemand wusste etwas zu tun. Wohl hätte sein Vater ihm helfen können, denn die Hände des Königs waren die eines Heilers; doch bis er geholt war, würde es zu spät sein.

Ivoreth war sehr erleichtert gewesen, als sie gehört hatte, dass Eldarion nicht tot war; doch konnte sie in der folgenden Nacht nicht schlafen vor Angst um sein Leben, denn er wollte sich nicht aus dem Fieber erheben. Am nächsten Abend löste sie ihre Mutter am Krankenbett des Prinzen ab, um zumindest ihr ein wenig Ruhe zu gönnen.

Als sie Eldarion jedoch so sah, weinte sie, denn er wirkte noch totenähnlicher wie an dem Tag seiner Rückkehr und ihr wurde erst so recht bewusst, wie nahe er dem Tode war. So pflegte sie ihn und weinte dabei, bis sie keine Tränen mehr hatte; und sie dachte an den lebendigen Eldarion, wie er schon immer da gewesen war, schon als sie Kinder gewesen waren; wie sie miteinander spielten, in den Gärten ihrer Mutter oder oben in der Stadt. Doch hatte sie keine anderen Spielkameraden gehabt, denn ihre Brüder waren schon erwachsen gewesen, weshalb sie gelernt hatte, sich allein zu beschäftigen, wenn Eldarion nicht da war. Dann waren einige Jahre der Trennung vergangen und als sie sich wiedergetroffen hatten, waren sie beide zu alt geworden und sie das Alleinsein so gewöhnt, dass sie nicht mehr seine Gesellschaft suchte. So hatte sie es als sehr dreist empfunden, als er von Liebe sprach, und hatte ihn daher herzlos von sich gestoßen. Erst als er fort war, hatte sie ihn vermisst und sich daran erinnert, wie gern sei ihn einmal gemocht hatte... sie dachte oft an ihn, und als ihr Zorn verflogen war, stellte sie überrascht fest, dass sie die Idee des Heiratens nicht mehr so abstieß wie sie es einmal getan hatte. So war sie eines Morgens im Frühling mit geröteten Wangen in ihrem Bett gesessen, denn sie hatte sich Dinge ausgemalt, ungewollt, doch wunderschön, die sich um den jungen Königssohn drehten.

Nun wollte sie nicht mehr als eine alte Jungfer enden; und sie wollte die Natur in ihrem Herzen mit Eldarion teilen, denn er liebte sie so wie sie. Es ist noch nicht zu spät für mich, dachte sie, ich bin noch jung und ein edler Prinz begehrt mich. Oder ist es doch zu spät?

Denn es war März geworden, bis sie zu dieser Einsicht gelangt war und sie musste annehmen, dass Eldarion schon längst nicht mehr daran dachte, denn auch er war jung, und die Jugend vergisst schnell... sie hatte annehmen müssen, dass er schon ein anderes Mädchen gefunden hatte, das sich als weniger widerspenstig erwies. Denn, welche Jungfrau, die noch bei Sinnen war, wies den Königssohn zurück?

Aber er hatte sie nicht vergessen, das hatte sie ihn seinen Augen gesehen, als er sie angesehen hatte, bevor er ging, um seine Pflicht zu erfüllen. Es hätte doch alles gut werden können, doch nun starb er unter ihren Händen!

Sie schluchzte, doch sie hatte keine Tränen mehr übrig. Sie flüsterte seine Namen; dann schlief sie vor Elend und Erschöpfung ein.

* * *

_A/N: Only one more to go!_ Was meint ihr?


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Was kann man sagen? Eldarion unser hübscher Halbelb :) (Ne wartet das stimmt nicht ganz. Wenn Elrond ein Halbelb ist, und Arwens Mutter Ganzelb, dann ist Arwen Dreiviertelelb. Und Aragorn ist auch noch ein Zigstel Elb (ist euch eigentlich bewusst, dass Elrond Aragorns Ururur...großonkel ist? Iiih Inzucht!). Ist Eldarion dann Eindrittelelb, vielleicht?) Eldarion, unser hübscher Eindrittelelb!_

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Ivoreth sanft aus einem angenehmen Traum. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr an ihn erinnern, außer dass er schön gewesen war, und sie lächelte. Jemand strich ihr zärtlich durchs Haar, was sie sehr beruhigend fand.

Sie fuhr hoch: Wer fasste sie an?

„Eldarion!"

Erschrocken über die plötzliche Bewegung zog er seine Hand zurück.

Sie war im Schlaf auf seine Brust gesunken; so hatte er sie vorgefunden, als er aus seinem Fieber erwacht war, und glücklich über diese unverhoffte Nähe war er schließlich mit seiner Hand vorsichtig über ihr Haar gestrichen, entzückt von ihrer Schönheit. Doch nun fürchtete er, das diese Geste unpassend gewesen war; wohl war sie unbeabsichtigt in diese Position gelangt und musste ihn wohl nun dafür verabscheuen, wie er diese für sich ausgenutzt hatte.

Sie hingegen starrte ihn erstaunt an; Sein Augen glänzten noch von Fieber und er war blass, doch war er wieder bei Verstand und sein Gesicht sah nun nicht mehr so totengleich aus wie am Abend zuvor. Allerdings wirkte seine Züge angespannt.

Sie griff nach seiner Hand. „Hast du Schmerzen?", fragte sie ihn besorgt.

Die Anspannung löste sich aus seinem Gesicht und er lächelte sogar, als sich seine Finger mit den ihrigen verschlangen.

„Nicht mehr."

Eldarion hielt es nicht lange im Bett, und sehr bald konnte ihn niemand mehr zurückhalten; denn die Tage wurden länger, die Luft wärmer, die Wiesen grüner: der Frühling hielt in Ithilien Einzug. Und nun konnte man den genesenen Prinzen oft mit der Tochter des Hauses durch die Gärten schlendern sehen, im strahlenden Sonnenschein; er war glücklich, und auch Ivoreth war fröhlicher und freundlicher als sonst.

„Was verschafft dir eine solch gute Laune?", fragte Feredir einmal, denn Eldarion strahlte. Dieser überlegte einen Augenblick, was er darauf sagen solle, doch entschied er sich für die ganze Wahrheit:

„Deine Schwester, Feredir, denn sie ist die schönste und edelste Jungfrau Gondors und ich liebe sie von ganzem Herzen!" Dann lachte er über Feredirs verblüfftes Gesicht. Doch dann wandelte sich dessen Erstaunen in Ernst.

„Es ist ein Jammer, dass Ivoreth nicht heiraten möchte."

Eldarion fühlte, dass Feredir ihn beobachtete; auch er wurde ein wenig nachdenklicher. „Vielleicht mag sie ihre Meinung ändern...", sagte er leise und lächelte.

Doch der Prinz musste zurück nach Minas Tirith, denn sein Vater sorgte sich sehr, und er konnte ihn nicht länger warten lassen, nun, da er wieder vollständig gesund war.

„Nun gehst du also wieder fort?" Es war Enttäuschung in Ivoreths Stimme zu hören, als sie ihn dies fragte, nachdem er ihr diese Sache erklärt hatte.

„Ich werde zurückkommen, sobald ich kann." Er lächelte; auch sie tat es zögerlich, doch schien sie nicht überzeugt.

„So leicht werde ich dich nicht vergessen, Ivoreth", sagte er sanft. „Im Gegenteil..." Er nahm ihre Hand und für einen Augenblick hielt er inne, um nur die Lichtpunkte zu beobachten, die durch die Blätter der Laube fielen und durch die Brise auf ihren Wangen tanzten. „Bevor ich gehe, möchte ich dich noch fragen... ob du, wenn ich zurückkehre, meine Braut sein wirst."

Sie wirkte nur für einen Moment erstaunt, dann wandte sie errötend die Augen ab. In diesem Augenblick fürchtete Eldarion doch um sein Vorhaben: hatte nicht Feredir gesagt, sie wolle auf keinen Fall heiraten? Hatte er sich wohl doch zu viel erhofft?

Dann waren alle Zweifel fortgeweht, denn Ivoreth blickte ihm in die Augen und lächelte, aus vollem Herzen. „Das wäre wundervoll."

Nun war Eldarion so glücklich, wie er in seinem Leben noch nicht gewesen war, und lachend vor Freude umarmte und küsste er sie, dort, unter der Laube in der Morgensonne.

Und als er fortritt, war es ein wunderschöner Tag im Frühling Ithiliens, und in seinem Herzen war Sommer.

* * *

_A/N: So, und was meint ihr? Und zu der Geschichte im Ganzen?_

_Danke an Beccy, die sich für mich die Namen (Ivoreth, Mírelosse) ausgedacht hat, ich kann nämlich kein Sindarin :D (oder wars Quenya? -headdesk-)_


End file.
